Chocolate
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Keely buys a chocolate bar out of the cafeteria vending machine and as usual, her thoughts wander back to Phil. She hadn't really pondered how much his eyes were like chocolate until now.


It had started out of desperation...no, correction, it had started out of starvation.

The vending machine in the cafeteria had tempted her with the lighted display of every delicious chocolate morsel available for purchase should you choose to insert the appropriate amount of money. With a growling stomach and the hope that her best friend never found out about her sweet snack, she had dug a crumpled dollar bill out of the pockets of her jeans and shoved it into the slot. The button was pressed and the soft thud of a chocolate bar hitting the inside slot of the machine made her breath a sigh of relief. She could stave off her hunger until her best friend finished editing the video that was due for their class and they could Skyak somewhere for a proper meal.

She loved Phil but the perfectionist side of him was something that annoyed her - at least when she was hungry. Starvation led to desperation and ultimately that led to her spending her money on vending machine junk food that her best friend had warned her about eating. When she was hungry though, chocolate was a mighty fine substitute for solid food, regardless of what Phil would say. It was his fault she was eating that chocolate bar. Him and his quirky yet adorable pout and those stupid brown eyes that were just so melted and delicious, she could have drowned in them.

Melted and delicious. Chocolate. Phil's eyes.

There it was. The correlation between her best friend and the chocolate bar that was melting her hand from her body-heat and partially from the tight grip she had unconsciously subjected it too when her mind had wandered back to Phil and those eyes. Dear God, those eyes. So wonderful and brown. The rich darkness of the melted brown swirled in her mind, moving slowly and clearly so that the image never blurred. The warmth that shimmered in them that always changed the aura around him. Such a wonderful warmth that heated her to the core and nearly made her melt. Much like steamy swirls of creamy hot chocolate that wrapped you in warmth with every sip.

But then there was the other part of him. The dominant; protective Phil that didn't come out very often but when it did, his eyes changed. They went cold. Ice cold and hardened to a dark, chilled brown that made her shiver. That could make anyone shiver. She had seen how a certain ex-boyfriend of hers had acted when Phil's protective side simmered to the surface. If there was a physical manifestation of the icy protectiveness that he put on display, than she imagined it would have bared a striking resemblance to an iced over dagger. Cold, sharp and precise. It was a bit like cold dark chocolate - hard, cold and not quite the same as the rich creaminess of milk chocolate.

The sticky chocolate goo dripping down her fingers brought her out of her daze. She had let her candy sit too long and it had melted down into a thick, sticky liquid. Sighing and laden with the decidedly horrid idea that her hunger would have to wait until her best friend was finished with his video editing, she dropped the liquified chocolate bar in the soaked wrapper into the trash can with a dull, sopping thud. She was blaming him for the chocolate mess that currently coated her hands and fingers. If it hadn't of been for his eyes, she never would have lost her train of thought - the particular train of thought that involved her actually eating her sugary snack - and his eyes never would have distracted her. Instead she had gone off on a chocolate-eyed tangent that had ended with a handful of melted chocolate bar.

And that had been her last dollar.

She cleaned herself up in the bathroom, washing the chocolate down the drain with brown tinged foamy water. She dried her hands and left the bathroom just as Phil was coming out of the video lab, a familiar glowing orb in his hand. His backpack was slung casually over one shoulder and the orb arched between his hands as he casually tossed it between hands, catching it with practiced ease. He wasn't looking at what his hands were doing, no, his eyes were on her. His eyes were focused solely on her...and when had her knees been replaced with Jell-O?

"Keel, there you are." Phil smiled as he pocketed the Skyak orb and reached out to touch her arm, his fingers curling around her arm gently. "Ready for dinner? I'm thinking Chinese food."

"Whatever," She nodded only vaguely aware of what he had suggested for dinner. She was much too focused on his eyes and that particular shade of melted chocolate that they closely resembled. The swirls of rich darkness; of genuine warmth. It was mesmerizing.

"Keel," His smooth voice snaps her out of the trance and she finds herself standing mere inches from him. So close that she can just see the flecks of gold in the brown orbs. So close that she can feel the hot, moistness of his breath brushing her cheek and the outer shell of her ear. So close that she could kiss him if she so desired. "Keel. You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Keely nodded, moving back a step, not realizing that she was standing in front of lockers until his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back into him. She slams into his chest and her face is nuzzled into his neck as his arms wrap around her. Since when did he smell so intoxicatingly good? Her only guess is that he's Phil and smelling delicious came with looking good. She wanted to bunch his shirt in her hands and pull herself closer but she just straightens herself up and steps out and off to the side, away from the lockers.

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it." Phil chuckled, still holding her by the waist. "You sure you're up for a Skyak ride?"

"Yeah," Keely shook her head, snapping herself out of her Phil-induced daze. "Yea, I'm fine. So Chinese for dinner?"

With a nod of his head, he wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the school. Yes, a Skyak ride to get some genuine Chinese food sounded wonderful. Perhaps for dessert she could finally have that dessert that she so longed for. Only when this chocolate melted, it didn't make a sticky mess and it certainly didn't require her money be fed into a machine. This chocolate only required a glance into her best friend's eyes. Something she could quite happily do for a long time to come.

Come to think of it, she didn't want Chinese for dinner; she was much too eager for dessert.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm eating chocolate ice cream - straight out of the cardboard container mind you - and this is what comes when I see the melted drops of chocolate ice cream on the table. I really shouldn't be allowed near chocolate ice cream...oh bloody hell...I shouldn't be allowed near chocolate of any kind. Unfortunately my sweet tooth is insatiable when it comes to chocolate, therefore I must feed it what it desires. I can't handle large amounts of sugar because I tend to get very giggly and have to be reminded to breath otherwise I forget and turn unnatural colors. I'm giggly anyway but bloody hell, you give me chocolate and I'm liable to stop breathing from giggling so hard. I'm a very childish person by nature (in more ways than one), so I giggle at everything. And I'm rambling now, I could give the Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland is my latest obsession) a run for his money! Leave me some love, Dolls! <strong>

**Love you, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**

**P.S. CraftyNotepad, thank you for your encouragement! If you're reading this!**


End file.
